Two Little Dragons
by TakisAngel
Summary: Munkhbat, a small, mud-colored dragonet, is absolutely determined to fly from a pile of books over to the desk, and he will not be distracted- wait is that a mouse? As always, disaster follows the young dragonet, and a golden, older dragon wakes up from his nap to cheer him up. TibMongol, Wizard/Dragon AU, Dragon!Mongolia, Dragon!Tibet, and Wizard!Russia.


Two Little Dragons

On top of a huge pile of books, a puny brown dragon was determined to fly to the other side of the room. He swished his soft armored scaled tails back and forth, mimicking the many cats that draped themselves on the sofas and chairs of the wizard quarters and squatted even closer to a copy of _Ice Magic and Dark Sorcery: An Official Encyclopedia_ , ready to stretch his awkwardly long wings and hop over to the other books at the desk across from him if necessary. He had been waiting for this day for so, so long, stretching his lengthy wings their full 3 feet every morning and throwing himself off windows to practice catching the air in the tightly draped things, though the weird skin dragon thing kept catching him before he got to go the ground. It wasn't like he was going to get hurt or anything! He just wanted to practice!

Now that he thought about it, the two-legged dragon was always making sure he never could do anything fun, putting out his fires and making him sleep in a bed of coals when he wanted to cuddle live embers, not ones sparked by magic! He resolved to tear up the thing's pillows again as punishment for his stupid behavior and focused on the pile of books and flammable things about 5 tail lengths in front of him. Now, this was going to take his utmost concentration, and he had to make sure he didn't get distracted-

Wait, was that a mouse? It was! He grinned, white teeth flashing in contrast to his dark brown scales, still covered in splashes of varied shades of mud like all dragonets, with a brief exception of the bright blue eyes of the hyper-focused creature, eyes darting back and forth to follow a mouse shaped thing that jerked around erratically on the floor. Prey! He squatted down and instinctively got into a hunting position, mouth slightly opened to taste the air, which was absolutely necessary when hunting, he recalled from an elder dragon who nodded snottily while saying it. Wait, now that he thought about it, he hated that dragon. They smelled like goats, and he loathed goats. Though he couldn't remember why...

No, concentrate! Prey! Shaking his head, he went back into hunting position, and tensed his muscles as the mouse continued to jerk around sporadically, narrowing his eyes, twisting his feet for a better angle, leaning towards the edge of the books, wait, leaning? Wait no-

The books crashed off of the lounging chair, landing into a pile of easily flammable paper and bringing down the dragonet with it. When the banging in his head stopped, the dragon looked up and sniffled, rubbing his snout and curling his tail around him like the teddy bear the two-legged one always slept with. The dragonet sniffled once again before his bruised tail and pride flooded past his sliver of dragon warrior pride, and the baby creature started to cry. Hiccuping fire and crying liquid silver from his eyes, he waddled over to the comfort-bringing all powerful amazing food-maker's desk, stumbling past the fallen books and setting a few of them on fire as the hiccuping got worse. He wrapped himself around one of the legs and softly sobbed, biting his tail to muffle it and pressing his short ears down in shame. He just wanted to fly and catch that mouse! Not crash and hurt his tail and his wings and he hadn't eaten anything all day and the food-bringing two legged dragon hadn't even patted him on the head when he left and no other dragons ever cared about him and he was going to die alone and he was never going to fly ever and his wings were too long and he was never going to be a warrior like the others and he was too short and he was an ugly brown and not silver or green like the other dragonets and he was never gonna fly!

The brown dragonet continued to sob in the corner when another dragonet woke up from his nap and yawned, stretching his claws in front of him and sticking his wings out to the fullest extent those golden tips would go, making sure not to disturb his horde of spoons and idols he found on the nearby shrines. He blinked slowly and looked around the cavernous room, hopping out of the bed of rocks and pebbles the kind wizard had placed for him and deciding to look for the other dragon that seemed to live here. His cat sized body groggily stalked over to the desk, eyes half shut and white-fanged jaws yawning every once in a while. The mud brown fire dragon was younger than him, at least by a bit, and according to the calm golden creature, that meant he had to take care of it. The wizard only let the thing out and about recently, and it was about time they made a formal acquaintance, and- oh dear.

The dragon stopped right in front of the sniffling dragon, inching away from the liquid silver that was soaking the floor near it and turning his ears forward in concern for the little thing. He knelt down and nudged the creature with his snout, only to be shoved away by the fire creature and snarled at until he backed up. The golden dragon wanted to go near the poor thing again, but it just breathed, well, more like puffed, fire at him and snarled, ears down and teary eyes threatening him to stay back.

The golden scaled one nodded, hearing the younger's message loud and clear, and plopped down on the floor, content to wait for the young creature's stubborn anger out. The sun's shadow slowly crawled across the floor as the hours dragged on, and the golden dragon blinked calmly as the little cute bundle of wrath and death hissed at him every once and awhile and continued to gnaw on his armored tail for amusement. Thoughts of dinner and chasing prey and playing and mock fighting the other dragons and just MOVING plagued the brown creature curled up on the desk leg, and he sniffed defiantly at the slow blinking thing in front of him, vowing not to break. This was a challenge! This was a battle! He could sit still!

It ultimately took 3 hours, 25 minutes, and 36 seconds for the young dragon to scream in boredom and dash out from underneath the desk, wiping away the now dried liquid silver off his tail and jumping up and down, flapping his wings in a vain attempt to stay balanced until it was too much and he collapsed into a pile of mud brown limbs and whines of defeat with an undertone of ENTERTAIN MY YOUNG LIZARD BRAIN.

The golden dragonet bursted out into what could be called laughter, barking out loud howls and rolling on the floor as the younger one whined some more. Finally, he finished with his amusement and utter joy of winning the long and silent battle, and he sat down, head on his paws, and watched the dragonet before him, waiting for the other to make the first move.

The brown hyperactive baby got bored with this arrangement and untangled his limbs, shaking himself off and trotting over to the bemused older dragon in front of him. He stared him down with his royal blue eyes, wings wide open to intimidate and leaning backward in a fighting stance, and for a brief second looking like the warrior dragon he was supposed to be. The mud brown creature glared him down until the air almost vibrated with the vibe that came from him. "PLAY WITH MEEEEEEE," he seemed to whine again, and the normally complacent golden dragon smiled his acceptance before pouncing on the tiny creature's snout.

When the wizard came home, he was quite surprised to see his little fire monster and the calm golden spoon-hoarder curled up against each other, happily snoring and puffing smoke into each other's faces as the ice wizard cracked a smile.

"You are both getting along, da? I had thought you two would fight, but maybe having two dragons around won't be so bad. I must thank Alfred later for convincing me to buy you two, even if you do eat my pillows," he chuckled, letting a real smile shine through his normally masked face and happily skipping over to his desk. Wait, why was there a pile of books on the floor? And why was there a puddle of dried silver stuff next to his desk? His eyes whipped over to the happily asleep brown dragon, and back to the huge mess on his magicked floor.

"MUNKHBAT!"


End file.
